Talk:Nova/@comment-24917038-20150725095654/@comment-24796133-20150726191137
Ghost Those two are exhausted, it doesn't take a genius to tell. At least whilst they're tired they won't try and lash out or question me too much. I can see the car now, our ticket out of here without being followed hopefully. With any luck those two can catch some sleep and forget what they saw. I don't like them knowing about my mutation, it makes me feel vulnerable, in an odd way, Only a couple of people actually know what I can do, I'd like to keep it that way. Moving up to the car, a large 4x4, l yank the back door open and gesture to them to get in. They don't question me, clambering in to the car. I shut the door and go to the boot, opening it up. Inside I see my stash, the guns, blades and ammo I've collected over time. I empty my backpack into the boot and refill it with a couple of things, a 10 inch bowie knife, a couple of pistols with ammo, and, for if I need them, two grenades. Shutting up the trunk, I head back round and get in to the driver's seat. I open up the glove box and grab the map from out of there, opening it up on the passenger seat. It's a decent drive to the Dealer, all the way to Monaco. It'll take us several hours, long enough for them to sleep through it. "Um, dude, there's a shotgun in the back here?" the boy says. I reach my hand back and gesture for him to give it to me. I assume he handles it carefully given how long it takes him to hand it over. I'd forgotten I left the double barrell there. I throw it down into the footwell and start up the engine. I think the two of them are whispering in the back, I can't hear them too well. My senses are always a bit all over the place after shifting. I ignore it and set off, taking us far away from Quantum. An hour passes, maybe two, and we're well on our way. They're both asleep now, it didn't take them long to pass out. I wonder about those two. They're clearly important, or at least one of them is, but for what reason I don't know. The Dealer is planning something, and he says it'll help Pluto. I have my doubts though. I don't trust the Dealer in the slightest, nor his entourage. But it's the only option I have right now. I need to know what's happened to Pluto, or I can't help them. If the Dealer fails, then I only have the demon left to help. I'm missing something. Something big. Too many coincidences, too much stuff linking together. I pull out a burner phone and send a text, saying I have them and am on my way. The reply is almost instant, telling me to be there by dawn. I don't like taking orders. I remind myself I don't work for them, this is purely a means to an end. I clear my head and focus on driving. That'll calm me down for now.